Sky City - Day 10
:For the level before the v1.8 update, see Sky City - Day 10 (Pre-1.8). |-|Normal mode= |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Zombie = Boss: |Objective 1 = Dodge bullets and defeat the zombies |before = Sky City - Day 9 |after = Sky City - Day 11}} Dialogue Intro (Crazy Dave and Penny apears) Crazy Dave: Fly, Fly, Fly! Penny: Only plants acquired could be used for combat. Crazy Dave: Choose your team. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Advice Crazy Dave: WHAT? So you chose the bravest team! Try to master the maneuvering! Crazy Dave: When you reach a certain amount of points, your plant gets upgraded! Crazy Dave: Time to show them the true tech! Difficulty As it is the tutorial level for Air Raid, the player shouldn't worry about losing their plants. The only thing the player should worry is the plant getting hit with bullets. Waves 3 |zombie2 = 2 4 |zombie3 = 1 3 5 |zombie4 = 2 4 3 |zombie5 = 1 5 |zombie6 = 1 2 3 |zombie7 = 3 4 1 |zombie8 = 1 2 3 5 |zombie9 = 1 4 |zombie10 = 1 3 5 2 4 5 |zombie11 = 2 3 |zombie12 = 1 4 5 |zombie13 = 1 3 2 |zombie14 = 2 3 5 1 |zombie15 = 2 3 4 |zombie16 = 3 4 5 |zombie17 = 1 2 3 5 |zombie18 = 2 5 3 4 |zombie19 = 2 3 1 1 |zombie20 = 3 |note20 = Boss wave. }} 1 or 5 determines if Lightning Gun Zombie will appear from the top or from the bottom of the screen, with 1 being the top and 5 being the bottom. Strategies *If the player hasn't unlocked any of the plants from the other teams, the Pea team is always a viable option in this level. Since this is a tutorial level, the player mustn't worry about hitting hard. *Precision is key in defeating this level. As the hitboxes aren't adjusted to damage the zombies to certain parts such as the legs, they should be hit with good accuracy. Bullets are also one thing the player should worry. Gallery Sky City Day 8 Dialogue 1.jpeg|First part of the introduction dialogue Sky City Day 10 Dialogue 2.jpeg|Second part Sky City Day 10 Dialogue 3.jpeg|Third part |-|Hard mode= |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |Zombie = Boss: |Objective 1 = Dodge bullets and defeat the zombies |before = Sky City - Day 9 |after = Sky City - Day 11}} Dialogue Dr. Zomboss: Come and touch the Gargantuar. Just go close to it with your brain's content. In other words, enjoy your flight. Crazy Dave: Watch out! Don't let the plant touch the Gargantuars! Difficulty Hard mode is drastically different from normal mode. As the player progresses further, the more threats are spammed in front of him/her. To combat this, the Fire and Ice team should be used over the other two. Waves 3 3 |zombie2 = 2 4 |zombie3 = 1 3 5 |zombie4 = 1 3 2 4 |zombie5 = 4 5 |zombie6 = 3 1 5 |zombie7 = 3 4 |zombie8 = 3 4 2 5 |zombie9 = 1 4 |zombie10 = 1 3 5 2 4 1 5 |zombie11 = 2 3 5 |zombie12 = 4 |zombie13 = 1 3 2 1 |zombie14 = 2 3 5 |zombie15 = 2 3 4 |zombie16 = 3 4 5 1 5 |zombie17 = 1 2 3 |zombie18 = 2 5 3 4 |zombie19 = 2 3 1 1 5 |zombie20 = 3 |note20 = Boss wave. }} 1 or 5 determines if Lightning Gun Zombie will appear from the top or from the bottom of the screen, with 1 being the top and 5 being the bottom. Strategies *The player should use the Fire and Ice team, as the Pea team and Multi-directional team suffer from not being able to slow down zombies. *Try to avoid the bullets in this level, as low health means low chance of winning. *Just like with any shoot 'em up, bullets only affect a certain part of a character (in this case, the plane). With that in mind, be mindful of where you are. *Try to find a safe area once the boss appears so that you have a higher chance of surviving. Gallery Sky City Day 10 Hard Mode Dialogue 1.jpeg|The first part of the diaogue Sky City Day 10 Hard Mode Dialogue 2.jpeg|Second part Walkthrough How would you rate Sky City - Day 10's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Air Raid (Chinese version) Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Levels without any lawn mowers Category:Levels with no flags